Wire harnesses are used as members for electrically connecting high voltage (i.e. for high voltage application) devices in hybrid cars or electric cars.
A wire harness disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of conductive paths, corrugated tubes made of resin, and protectors made of resin. The corrugated tubes and the protectors accommodate the conductive paths collectively. Each corrugated tube is formed into a bellows tube shape having flexibility, and a plurality of corrugated tubes are provided in parallel with the wire harness and in the longitudinal direction thereof. The protectors are disposed in portions where the path of the wire harness must be restricted. In addition, the protectors are provided in positions where adjacent ones of the corrugated tubes are coupled with each other.
Patent Document 1: JP 2010-51042 A
In the aforementioned background-art technique, a plurality of corrugated tubes are provided, and adjacent ones of the corrugated tubes are coupled with each other by protectors. Therefore, there is a possibility that moisture may be allowed to enter the inside from the outside as long as a sufficient waterproof measure is not applied to the coupling portions.